Confused and Lost
by pseudo mantis
Summary: After waking up in a strange world, an amnesiac experiences something new. Lyoko.
1. Prologue

Clueless and Lost

?'s POV

Forest

?:Ow, my head hurts. Where am I? Who am I?

_? dizzily gets up as he looks around, and finds a bag, when a man finds him. He's wearing a track suit and has a bandage on his face._

Jim:Hey, are you ok?

?: Yeah, just a bit dazed.

Jim:Who are you?

?:I don't know

Jim:What? Do you have amnesia?

?:If that's memory loss, then yes.

I tried to explain the situation to the man called Jim, but he barely understood.

Jim:Well, if you have no place to stay, I could let you stay at the nearby school, and enroll you. You could be my fake nephew.

?:Sounds good, thank you. Oh wait, what about my name.

Jim:Oh yeah. How about James.

?: I like that. James.

James' POV

Delmas:Well your records are in order, and you seem to be a good kid, highly recommended. You can stay and learn until you regain your memory. You will be sharing a room with Jeremy Belpois.

That name. It sounds familiar, but where have I heard it?

James:Sounds great, thank you very mu...

Sissy:Daaaaaady.

Delmas:Sissy, not now, I'm with a new student.

Sissy:Wow, he's stupid-looking.

Delmas:SISSY, DON'T BE RUDE.

Sissy:You always told me to be truthful.

Delmas:The one time you listen to me. And I'll have you know this student is suffering from amnesia.

Sissy:Oh. Well I'm sorry.

James:Thank you.

Delmas:Now Sissy, please let us be, we have important matters to discuss.

Sissy:Okay.

As Sissy left, I found myself cheering in my head she was gone, for now. I had a feeling she was going to be a major pest. After Delmas gave me my schedule and room number, he had Jim escort me to my room.

Jeremy's room

Jim:And this is your room.

Jeremy:Hey Jim, is this my new roommate?

Jim:It sure is.

Jim leaned over and whispered something in Jeremy's ear, and Jeremy got an expression of sorrow.

Jim:Now remember, if you need to be reminded of the rules, just ask Jeremy

James:Alright, thanks uncle Jim.

Jeremy:Uncle? You're Jim's nephew?

James:Yep. I'll just unpack my stuff and be out of your way.

Jeremy: Well, you'll need help finding your classes, don't you?

James:Yeah, so you're gonna have to help me with that one.

Jeremy:It's a deal.

_As the newly acquainted roommates became friends, they were unaware of the pains and struggles ahead of them._


	2. Xana Awakens 1 part 1

Forgot to mention this last time, I do not own code lyoko, blah blah blah, I only own my OC, blah blah blah, please enjoy, blah.

Confused and Lost

James POV

As I was sitting in class talking with Jeremy, I noticed Sissy bugging some guy, so I decided to step in.

James:Sissy, you should just let him be.

Sissy:And who's the wiseguy who... oh the amnesia kid.

James:Okay, I apparently now have no name too.

Sissy:Sorry, Jake was it?

With a temper I responded 'James'

Sissy: Oh right, well I'll be going, Ulrich sweetheart.

Ulrich's POV

Odd:Ulrich sweetheart, who's the good-looking babe?

Ulrich:Sissy, the principal's daughter. Guys flip for her, but she's only flipped over me.

Odd:That's pretty cool.

Ulrich:Cool? She's totally brain dead and a leech as well.

Odd:In that case it's pretty lame.

Oh right, the amnesia guy

Ulrich:So, your the infamous James.

James:I'm being a hotter topic every day.

Ulrich:Do you have any memories left?

James:Do you know the definition of amnesia?

Ulrich:Point taken.

This guy appears to be quick with his wits.

Odd:So what do you have against Sissy?

James:She said I looked stupid. A horrible first impression if you ask me.

This guy might be okay.

Vending machines

James' POV

As I walked to the vending machines, I notice Ulrich and Odd in a conversation.

Odd:Cool, so that means she's available.

Ulrich: I'm telling you she's lame, plus no offense, but your not her type.

For a quick flash I see the number six.

Odd:Oh yeah, I hear that a lot.

As I press the number six wondering if had to do with my flashback of sorts, I get electrocuted.

Ulrich:James! I'll take him to the infirmary, you tell a teacher

That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Infirmary

As I awoke, I heard talking

Yolanda:...A minor electrical shock

Ulrich:You wanted some juice, you got some.

James:Ha ha, you're a comedian *sarcastically*****

Ulrich: I'll come check on you later, after my martial arts class.

James:Okay good luck.

Ulrich's POV

Gym

Jim:How are you all? I'm glad to see so many of you tonight. Karye payat. Kugosuku. Jutsu. No these are not dishes served at the golden dragon restaurant. No offense, miss Ishiyama

Yumi:None taken sir, I'm Japanese.

Jim:Yeah, well, whatever, anyways, these are combat techniques that can save your life, as they did mine when I was a forest ranger in Quebec.

Ulrich:Really? What Happened?

Jim:Well, that night I was quietly enjoying a waffle with maple syrup by my campfire, when a vicious beaver attacked me. It's razor sharp teeth were going for my jugular, but I managed to save myself due to my perfect mastery of the hand of lee-fo-chang.

_Ulrich and Yumi quickly burst into laughter after hearing Jim's story._

Jim:What? What's so funny about that?

Yumi:Excuse us sir.

Ulrich:Honestly, I think you would have been better not talking about it.

Jim:Right, okay then, enough laughing, lets get into groups of two.

_Yumi and Ulrich go over and begin to spar, both appearing to be equally matched_

Ulrich:Pretty good for a beginner.

_After a bit more sparring, Yumi takes down Ulrich, and pins him on the ground. They both blush, and after an awkward moment, Jim finally speaks._

Jim:Not bad, but you both could use a little more work. That's enough for today.

_Yumi bows, but Ulrich does not bow back and leaves._

Yumi:Well nice to meet you too.

Jeremy's POV

Jeremy and James' room

Working on getting Maya to Earth is a difficult task and I hope that James would not wake up from his nap and ask me about it. It would be too hard to explain.

_Suddenly, a strange eye insignia popped up on Jeremy's screen_

Wait, i've seen that before.

_Jeremy's robots turned on with the same sign. Jeremy screamed and awoke James._

James:Jeremy, what are you...ow!

_The machines attacked Jeremy and James. They tried to fend off the robots, but failed. Fortunately Ulrich burst into the room and saved the day._

James:You might want to change their settings off killer.

Ulrich:Jeremy, you mind explaining?

Jeremy:No, forget it.

Ulrich:Ah come on, maybe I could be of help. what if you get attacked by a hair dryer and i'm not around?

Jeremy:Ha, very funny.

James:Seriously, what was going on?

Ulrich:I'm not leaving this room until I know whats up.

Jeremy:Okay, what have I got to lose, i'm already in over my head, so I might as well tell you. This is so crazy.

_Jeremy walks to the door and shuts it_

Jeremy:First tell me if you can keep a secret.

James' POV

Factory

Ulrich:The tunnel in the gym is a great way to beat curfew.

Jeremy:Yeah, and there's another one on the campus as well.

_Both Jeremy and I jump down using cables, but Ulrich is hesitant._

Jeremy:What's the matter, scared of heights?

Ulrich:No

_Ulrich slides down the cable carefully._

Supercomputer room

Ulrich:So that's the mega computer you started up?

Jeremy:Uh huh, but it's actually a supercomputer. It's ultra powerful, and while I was examining it, I found out it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko.

Ulrich:Einstein, this is just the control center for the factory, that's all

_Jeremy starts typing on the supercomputer._

Jeremy:Oh yeah, and what would you call this, a program for spray-painting doors?

Maya:Hello Jeremy.

James:Who's the girl with the pink hair?

She looked oddly familiar.

Jeremy:That's Maya, a form of artificial intelligence that lives on Lyoko. I don't know what she's there for yet.

Ulrich:Don't mess with me, you programmed her, right?

Maya:No, I awoke when Jeremy started up the supercomputer. I don't know who I am, my memory has been erased.

Boy do I know how that feels.

Jeremy:Maya has got to hide in some kind of a tower, when she leaves, she gets attacked by monsters, you've got to believe me. This is an incredible discovery

Ulrich:Let's say it is, what if it's just some kind of video game?

Jeremy:Then it's a dangerous one. My robots are just programmed to go fetch a ball, and they tried to kill us earlier. You saw them. What's more, a sort of logo appeared on my screen, the same ones the monsters on Lyoko have.

James:So the virtual thing wants you dead as well.

Jeremy:That's what it looks like.

Ulrich:You know Belpois if it's that dangerous, you should shut it down and call the police.

James:I agree with Ulrich on this one.

Jeremy:Okay, but first I want to help Maya, to understand what she's doing on Lyoko.

Ulrich:Say what?

Jeremy:I really do, and if i'm right, we can materialize her here on Earth.

James:You really think you can do that?

Jeremy:You'll see.

Sissy's POV

Sissy's room

Sissy:This one is absolutely perfect

_Sissy was trying on different dresses trying to decide which one to wear._

_Sissy:_Tonight my dear Ulrich, you're all mine.

Ulrich's POV

Scanner room

Ulrich:What's all this

Jeremy:Scanners. I haven't found the proper program to bring Maya to Earth, but I dug up the one to send someone to lyoko. In fact, the supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins and breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them and creating a digital incarnation in the virtual world.

James:In English?

Jeremy:You go in the cabin, and you're teleported to the virtual world.

Ulrich:Jeremy, these things don't exist yet, there's no way.

Jeremy:You still don't wanna believe me.

Ulrich:I would love to, but virtualization is straight out of science fiction.

Jeremy:Why don't we try it out, that way you can see for yourself. We're gonna need a guinea pig.

Ulrich:A guinea pig, no problem


	3. Xana Awakens 1 part 2

Narrator's POV

Narrator's Room

Narrator:Hey beautiful people, chapter three right here. The only thing I own is my OC James.

James:That's right.

Narrator:How did you get in my house?

James:Enjoy the chapter.

Odd's POV

Odd's and Ulrich's room

_As Odd wakes up from Ulrich's cell phone ringing, he notices him grabbing Kiwi and running._

Odd:Huh? Hey!

_As Odd chases Ulrich down the hall, he bumps into Sissy and they both fall on the ground. They both resume to chase Ulrich_

Odd:Hey Ulrich, come on

Sissy:Wait up.

_Odd and Sissy resume to chasing Ulrich, when they pause briefly at the door to the sewers._

Sissy:Where's he going?I'm sure there's another girl.

Odd:No look, it's not another girl, it's Kiwi, my dog.

_After hearing that, Sissy fainted from shock_

James's POV

Supercomputer room

As I was standing with Jeremy, waiting for Ulrich, he finally came up the ladder

Ulrich:Everything's cool Jeremy, the mutt is in the scanner.

Jeremy:Okay, let's see how everything goes, it's not gonna be a piece of cake.

_After a while of typing, Jeremy finally speaks._

Jeremy:Alright, I'm starting up the procedure. Transfer guinea pig. Scanner guinea pig.

_As he types, the supercomputer starts blaring an obnoxious sound._

Jeremy:Wait, that's a weird lookin dog.

Ulrich:That's no dog, that's Odd Della Robbia

James:Stop the scanner!

Jeremy:I don't know how to stop the procedure.

Suddenly we heard a cry for help, and I hoped it wasn't from who I think it was from. Me and Ulrich went down, and I heard him complain

Ulrich:Man.

Scanner room

Ulrich:Sissy?

Sissy:Ulrich! Oh, and you.

James:Good to see you too.

Jeremy:Ulrich, James, it's alright, Odd is safe on Lyoko.

After a while, Jeremy calls down to us.

Jeremy:Ulrich, James, Della Robbia is in trouble, and I need time to figure out how to devirtualize him, and I don't know what to do.

Ulrich:He needs help, do you think you could send me, Sissy, and James to Lyoko?

Jeremy:I could try.

Sissy:What, send us where Ulrich?

Ulrich:To a virtual world where weird monsters want to massacre you. You always wanted to go out with me, now here's your chance.

Sissy:No thanks, I prefer real worlds, and not the other kind, plus I couldn't miss cheer leading practice tomorrow.

Ulrich:Well see ya later, chicken. Jeremy, I'm ready to go.

James:Adios, muchacha. I'm ready to go.

Jeremy:Alright, I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer James. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner James. Virtualization.

Lyoko

Forest Sector

_As Ulrich and I fell, we both landed on our butts_

Ulrich:Ow

James:God, that hurt!

Ulrich started looking at his costume, so I decided to do so. I appeared to be in blue armor, with eleven hexagonal indentations in my chest, one significantly larger than the rest.

Ulrich:Wow, this sword rocks.

Odd:Hey how come he gets to be a samurai, that's so much cooler.

Jeremy:I have no idea why, maybe the computer reads into your own subconscious desires, and projects them onto your digital incarnation.

Odd:Well, I don't dream of giant purple cats. Whats more, I want a cool weapon like Ulrich's, not these great big useless claws.

_As Odd slaps his claw, a laser arrow shoots out and almost hits Ulrich_

Ulrich:Hey watch out.

Odd:Hmm, these arrows are pretty cool, I take back what I said.

James:That's nice, but what can I do?

Ulrich:I don't know, what are those indentations?

James:Maybe we can find something to fit inside.

_Everyone looks around for a bit, until James spots a small red gem on the ground. He picks it up and fits it into one of the indentations._

James:I think I found out what I do.

_James pressed the red gem he put in his chest, and after a red flash, he turned into a volcanic version of himself, completely engulfed in flames._

Odd:Oh come on, how am I the only one that looks stupid. So, who's this Maya?

Ulrich:A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko.

Odd:Oh, so you mean there are babes here too? Great!

James:Yeah, but I gotta feelin that Belpois has already flipped for her.

Odd:For a virtual chick? Is he nuts?

James:Kinda.

Ulrich:Jeremy, are you going to give us those coordinates or not? Jeremy?

Odd:Look, I see a tower, it could be that one.

_As Odd walks in, he falls and grabs onto the ledge. Ulrich falls in too, and holds onto Odd's legs._

Odd:I can't hold on for much longer, you're too heavy, drop your saber.

Ulrich:Nice try, but forget it.

_James walks in and falls, however doesn't react quick enough and falls._

Ulrich:No!

_Odd loses his grip, and he and Ulrich fall,screaming. As they come out of the tower, they find James waiting._

James:What took you so long?

Odd:Okay, right, where are we? Where did the forest go?

Ulrich:How should we know? But you see the tower over there? Weird how it's not the same color.

Odd:And those creatures, their kind of weird too.

Ulrich:Might be a good thing to beat it, don't you think?

Odd:Mhm

James:Yep

_As the three bloks begin to circle Ulrich, Odd, and James, one decides to fire, which Ulrich quickly blocked. The rest of the bloks join in and start firing, all of their attacks blocked._

Ulrich:So how do you kill these things?

James:I have an idea.

_James summons a fireball in his hands, and fires it at a blok, effectively destroying it._

Odd:You wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have.

Ulrich:No.

_A blok catches Odd off guard and devirtualizes him. James is distracted by this and also gets devirtualized. Ulrich jumps at a blok, and destroys it, but gets devirtualized by the other._

Scanner room

Ulrich:Well, at least we are still alive.

Odd:Speak for yourself, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

_Suddenly James, Ulrich, and Odd hear a scream from the supercomputer room crying for help_

Supercomputer room

_James, Odd, and Ulrich go up to the supercomputer room to find Jeremy and Sissy being attacked. Ulrich takes a metal slab and attacks the wire that is about to zap Jeremy. This was not enough and a different wire attacks Ulrich. Just as it is about to finish him off, Odd picks up the metal slab and takes a swing, and all the wires stop moving._

Odd:It works the second time. I told you that by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me.

_Jeremy attempts to contact Maya._

Jeremy:Maya, are you there?

Maya:Yes, is everything okay on your end?

Jeremy:Well, we're a little shaken up, but it could have been worse.


	4. Xana Awakens 2

Hé les gars je n'ai pas propre Code Lyoko ou de la saison reste cinq aurait déjà créé, je ne suis propriétaire de mon caractère original James.

Confused and Lost

Odd's POV

Cafeteria

_Ulrich and Sissy were sitting at a table. Sissy was drooling over Ulrich (surprise, surprise)when Odd walks over with something different about him._

Odd:Hey lovebirds, sleep well?

Ulrich:Huh?Whats with the hairdo?

Odd:Lyoko style. It's pretty trendy, right? Meow.

_After explaining his hair to Ulrich, Odd started eating (like a pig, mind you)_

Ulrich:You always eat that much?

Odd:No, I'm not even that hungry today, in fact. Has anyone seen Jeremy or James.

Ulrich:They were up all night working on Lyoko after Jeremy put the computer back together.

_James enters and sits next to Odd_

Odd:Man, Jeremy is a complete Einstein.

James:I'll say, but Einstein didn't work all night every night. Its hard to sleep while he's working so I just help sometimes.

Sissy:Who's Einstein?

_James smacked his forehead from utter disbelief, while Odd and Ulrich stifled a laugh._

Sissy:What?

Jeremy's POV

Jeremy and James' room

Jeremy:Unfortunately, you're not like Odd or Ulrich, you can't be devirtualized when you lose all your life points.

Maya:Too bad, but at least now I know how to change sectors.

Jeremy:Yes, and I also found out what the towers are for. They're portals between the real world and the virtual world, and when their red, it means they're activated.

Maya:Are you sure?

Jeremy:Just about. And they may be the way to materialize you on Earth, unbelievable, huh? I can't wait to tell the others about it.

Benches outside the school (Henceforth called the benches)

James POV

Ulrich:You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Maya into a red tower?

Jeremy:Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world. Pretty wild, huh?

Odd:Pretty dangerous, you mean. We could have all been wiped out for good last night

Ulrich:Odd's right, we're better shutting off the supercomputer. Too bad for Maya, but still, it's not like she's human.

Jeremy:But she still is a sort of intelligent being. And she has human emotions like we do.

Ulrich:See, I told you he's madly in love with a computer program.

Jeremy:Come on guys, I'm just asking you to go there one last time.

Odd:What if we cant get there? We'll get blown away by those monsters in a heartbeat.

Ulrich:If only there were more of us, but Sissy's too scared.

Sissy:What? No I'm not, I really do want to go with you guys to Lyoko. But when cheer leading practice is over.

Jeremy:Thanks Sissy.

James:Chicken.

Sissy:What was that?

James:Sorry, I didn't realize I stuttered, I said chicken.

Jeremy:So here's the scoop, as soon as Maya is materialized into the real world, I give you my word I will shut down the supercomputer. Meanwhile we've got to keep this a secret.

Ulrich:Promise

Odd:I swear

James:On my life.

Sissy:Ditto. I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko.

Odd:Me too, with some luck, I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group.

_Ulrich gets up and starts to leave._

Sissy:Ulrich, where are you going? Aren't you coming to see my cheer leading routine?

Ulrich:No, I've got something important to take care of.

James:Any idea Odd?

Odd:Nope

Ulrich's POV

Gymnasium

Yumi:Back for another thrashing?

Ulrich:I don't like ending on a bad note?

Yumi:That's good, I like a challenge.

Ulrich:You're gonna get one.

_As Yumi and Ulrich begin to spar, the scene changes._

Sissy's POV

Sissy's room

Sissy:One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, this is going to blow their minds.

_As Sissy exits the hallway, an electric ball starts to come out of a socket._

James' POV

Forest

Odd:Its true that at first I thought Sissy was a real babe, but the more I get to know her, the more I realize shes a, well, how can I put this tactfully?

Jeremy:A turkey?

Odd:Exactly.

Maya's POV

Lyoko

_As Maya nerved her steels, she decided to step outside the tower she was in. As she heard a pulsating noise, she started running to the source._

Ulrich's POV

Gymnasium

Ulrich:Have you been training long?

Yumi:Yeah, my parents think it's weird.

Ulrich:Not me. By the way, I'm Ulrich. You, You're Yuri, right?

_Yumi kicked at his feet and knocked him down._

Yumi:Its Yumi.

James' POV

Library

_As Jeremy typed away on his computer, Odd was was working on his homework, and James was reading a book._

Jeremy:Aha, bingo. I dug up a brand new program on the supercomputer called return to the past, and I just figured out how to activate it.

Odd:That's great Einstein, could you give me a hand on my electrochemistry report?

Jeremy:Are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?

Odd:Why not? So what about my report?

Jeremy:Well Odd, you could say that electrochemistry is a science that deals with the relationship between electricity and chemistry. Then you say electrochemistry involves opposing polar systems composed as two extremes of electrically conducted material.

Odd:What, you mean all I have to do is say that?

Jeremy:Well, no, you'll have to give examples.

_As soon as Jeremy said that a kid walked by with something of interest to say._

Kid:So Sissy, Jim was taking her to the infirmary.

Kid 2:Whatd she do? Pull a muscle in her brain tryin to add two plus two?

Kid:No man, she got electrocuted.

Kid 2:Whoa.

Maya's POV

Lyoko

Maya:Jeremy? Jeremy, are you there?

_Maya took a look at her surroundings, and decided to run for it. As soon as she left her cover, the kankrelat started firing at her. It then gave chase, and trapped her between another kankrelat. Maya took a leap of faith off the platform, and landed on another. The kankrelats followed suit, and they both fell into the digital sea. Soon after, two hornets came and gave chase to her._

Ulrich's POV

Gymnasium

_As Ulrich and Yumi continue to spar, Ulrich eventually flips her over and pins her on the ground. After an awkward moment, Yumi breaks the silence._

Yumi:Call it a tie?

Ulrich:Okay, I gotta go, my friends are gonna start wondering where I am, same for you.

Yumi:I don't have any friends.

_Suddenly, a giant electric ball appeared._

Yumi:Whoa, what is that thing

Ulrich:No time to explain, come on, we gotta get out of here, quick.

_As Ulrich and Yumi make it to the tunnel in the gym, Yumi starts asking questions._

Yumi:It was as if that electric thing was alive, whats going on?

Ulrich:Yeah, Jeremy?... Yeah the same electric thing attacked me in the gym, this is getting more and more dangerous, you and your supercomputer...Sorry Yumi, but I've gotta go.

Yumi:Hang on, you seem to know whats going on here. What was this electrical thing that attacked us? And what supercomputer are you talking about?

Ulrich:Look, I don't have time to explain.

Yumi:Okay, you have time for a third round then?

Ulrich:You're as stubborn as a mule, Aren't you?

Yumi:That's right. And since I have no friends I have lots of time.

Ulrich:Ah, come on, I'll explain on the way.

James' POV

Sewers

_As Odd, Jeremy, and James ran down the sewer, they ran into Ulrich and Yumi._

Jeremy:Hey, who's that girl?

Ulrich:This is Yumi, she was there when I was attacked, and she knows how to fight, so I thought...

Jeremy:Okay, okay, later, right now we have to get to the factory. Let's go.

Maya's POV

Lyoko

_As Maya ran to the tower, the hornets took pursuit and chased her, shooting at her. She got hit once, but kept on running, until she got into the tower, which led to the ice sector. As soon as she left that tower, two bloks came and started chasing and firing at her._

James' POV

Factory

_As they all left the sewers, they entered the factory._

Yumi:So who's this Maya?

Jeremy:You're going to be meeting her in just a minute. Go to the scanner room, and get ready for the big plunge.

Yumi:Big plunge? But I don't have a bathing suit.

Odd:Relax, you won't be needing one.

Jeremy:Maya, can you hear me?...Why did you leave the tower before we got there? Are you crazy?...Okay, I'm sending you backup. For now, just try and hide somewhere.

Scanner room

Yumi:This story of yours is pure science fiction.

Ulrich:Uh, yeah, except that it's for real.

Jeremy:You guys ready? I'm starting up the procedure.

(Do I really need to go through the trouble of writing the virtualization procedure? You already know it.)

Lyoko

Odd:Bummer, I'm still a big purple cat.

Yumi:Ouch.

Odd:Wow, that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp. Its not fair, I'm the only one who doesn't look like a nitwit on Lyoko.

Yumi:Uh, mind telling me where we are?

James:Lyoko. More specifically the ice sector.

Jeremy:Move it, Maya needs you. She's in danger.

James:On it.

_James pressed the fire gem, and in a red flash, he became his fire form. A little while later they caught up to Maya, who was in trouble. Ulrich destroyed a blok, while Odd talked to Maya._

Odd:Hi, are you Maya. I have to admit you are a real cutie. Jeremy's got taste.

_Ulrich deflected a laser aimed at Maya, while James shot a fireball and hit a blok._

James:Less flirting, more fighting.

Yumi:Hey, I don't have a weapon.

_A fan peeked out the back of her._

Yumi:A fan? That's all?

Odd:Try throwing it, you never know.

_Yumi threw her fan and hit both remaining bloks._

Ulrich:Not bad.

Yumi:Well, I think I'll keep it.

Jeremy:Nice work, now bring Maya into the red tower, so we can materialize her.

_A little while passes while on the way to the tower._

Jeremy:Hey Odd, I think I've got a good life sized example for your electrochemistry report.

Odd:Oh yeah, and whats that?

Jeremy:A nice little electric monster. Where are you guys?

Ulrich:We're coming up on the tower.

Jeremy:Hurry it up then. Things are about to start jumpin over here. Watch it guys, there are some more monsters coming your way.

Odd:Great, crabs, who's got the tartar sauce?

James:I don't know, but I'm about to steam them.

_James shot a fireball, but missed. As the krabs approached, the group split up, and tried to destroy them. One krab shot and devirtualized Odd._

Ulrich:Want to give it a try?

Yumi:Uh huh.

_Yumi gave Ulrich a boost off of the ground and he landed on a krab, and stabbed in the eye symbol. The other krab shot Yumi, and Ulrich tried to jump on top of the krab, but grabbed on to the krab's leg. The krab flung him, and he landed in front of Maya. As Ulrich was devirtualized, he spoke to Maya._

Ulrich:Maya, get back to the red tower.

_A krab was about to shoot Maya, but she started singing in an angelic voice, which created an ice wall between her and the krab._

Yumi:Was it you who just did that?

Maya:Yes I think so.

Yumi:Run to the tower, hurry.

_Maya started running to the tower, and the krab, too stupid to notice, continued shooting at the wall._

James:Jeremy, its okay, Maya is in the tower.

_As soon as James finished his sentence, the krab broke through the wall, the debris devirtualizing both James and Yumi._

Maya's POV

Ice sector, activated tower

_As Maya went to the upper platform, she walked forward a bit. As a screen appeared, she lurched back a bit, then she put her hand on the screen. The name Aelita appears on the screen._

Maya:Aelita

Jeremy's POV

Supercomputer room

Delmas:What's going on here? What were those flashes?

Ulrich:Sissy?

Sissy:Ulrich.

_Sissy attempted to hug him, but Ulrich move away at the last second._

Ulrich:You swore to us you wouldn't tell.

Sissy:I came here to save you Ulrich, and what's this Chinese girl doing here, huh?

Yumi:I'm Japanese.

Jeremy:What about Maya? Is she here?

Ulrich:No, sorry Jeremy, but it didn't work. She didn't materialize.

Delmas:Alright, that's enough Belpois, I order you to shut this thing down now, and then you can explain to me exactly what this is about.

Jim:I think we ought to alert the authorities right away.

James:Uncle Jim, you can't do that!

Sissy:Me too, Jim. Its much too dangerous.

Ulrich:You're nothing but a rotten traitor.

Sissy:No more than you are, Ulrich darling.

Delmas:Lets go Belpois, kill this thing immediately, and follow me.

Jeremy:No.

Jim:What do you think you're doing?

Jeremy:I'm launching a new program, with a little luck, it'll work.

Ulrich:What kind of program?

Jeremy:Return to the past, now.

_Suddenly, a white beacon came from the supercomputer, and after it engulfed them, the group was back at the vending machines._

James' POV

Vending machines

Ulrich:What happened, anyways? What are we doing here?

Yumi:Well we were doing this yesterday, you don't think?

Odd:Einstein, You're a genius, your return to the past, it works.

Jeremy:What's that, what are you talking about?

James:You know, return to the past. Don't tell me you forgot about Lyoko, Maya, and Odd's ridiculous cat costume.

Odd:Hey!

James:We were all thinking it.

Jeremy:You know about Lyoko? But how come?

Yumi:That's weird, it looks like the return in time didn't work on him.

Ulrich:Come on, were gonna fill you in.

Jeremy and James' room

Jeremy:But why would I not remember anything?

Yumi:Maybe it was because you were the only one who didn't go onto Lyoko.

Jeremy:Yes, that could be. Well, tomorrow I'm going to the factory first thing, and scan myself.

Maya:No Jeremy, we have to shut down the supercomputer, and you know it. Its too dangerous.

Jeremy:But Maya.

Maya:Aelita. When I went into the tower, I remembered my name.

Jeremy:Aelita. That's even better than Maya. But what about bringing you in? I promised. Give me one more night to work it out, alright? I'll find a way.

Ulrich:Okay.

Jeremy:Thanks guys.

Ulrich:We'll meet up in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing.

James:I'm gonna go to sleep.

As I attempted to go to sleep, one thought kept finding its way into my mind.

I know Aelita.

Supercomputer room

Yumi:Hey, well find anything?

Jeremy:Yes, Xana.

Odd:Xana? What's that?

Aelita:A super dangerous program, like a virus, which can control electricity, and then activates towers to gain access to your world.

Yumi:So the red tower, the weird electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was Xana?

Jeremy:Yes, only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the towers that it uses for attacks in the real world.

Ulrich:That's great. What about materializing Aelita?

Jeremy:I could do it, but I need some time. Its dangerous, Xana could attack at any moment.

Aelita:Be reasonable Jeremy, we better just shut this thing down.

Ulrich:Listen, now that we know how to neutralize Xana, we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower.

Odd:We can find a way to counter the attacks, while Einstein brings Aelita back to Earth, right?

Yumi:Its risky. But I think we should, we are Lyoko warriors after all, Aren't we?

Odd&Ulrich:Yeah.

Aelita:You really think you can do that?

Jeremy:They don't call me Einstein for nothing. It'll take a few weeks, but lets not forget about our pact.

James:Relax, we can all keep a secret.

Translation for top:Hey guys, I do not own Code Lyoko, or season five would have already been created, I do own my original character James.


	5. Teddygodzilla

Hey guys, I am sorry for not being able to upload any chapters. I had gone on vacation, and accidentally left my laptop behind, but now I am back, and I will be posting more chapters in the next few weeks. I do not own Code Lyoko, I only own my OC James.

Milly's POV

Auditorium

Milly:Okay, are we rolling?

Tamiya:Yeah, but we're upside down.

Milly:Hello fellow students of Kadic Junior High, your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya are here to bring you an exclusive for today's school news, and it's really big, since I'm pretty sure you already know,tonight is the big night, the night of our annual school prom. Unfortunately, our cameras were not authorized to film the sight where the festivities will take place, but I can make out from I'm speaking, the girl who might be crowned our beauty queen tonight, just as she was last year, I mean of course, our principal's daughter, Sissy. Let's see if she'll answer a few questions. Well Sissy, how about a few words for our TV audience, before the big night?

Sissy:Sorry, munchkins, I only talk to real pro reporters. I have no time to waste on a couple of nerds.

Milly:But it's for the school news program. What about freedom of the press?

Sissy:Oh Milly, little dipsticks your age don't have any freedom, understand? Anyways, who needs your dumb reporting? What do you know? Besides, you've got a problem. Don't forget you have to have a date, and I don't know anyone who would like to go with a jerk like you. Even them, I'll bet if you asked them, they'd run like scared rabbits.

Milly:Who needs them? There are lots of different boys.

Sissy:Oh yeah? What are you waiting for then? Try and find one, hahahahaha.

Milly:Ulrich, would you be my date tonight?

Ulrich:Uh, I'm sorry Milly, it wouldn't be a very great idea, I'm to old for you, and, uh, well, you see, I already kinda promised to go with Yumi.

Sissy:You see? Hahahaha, what did I tell you? But don't worry, Milly. I'm sure you'll find a boy for the sandbox dance. Meanwhile, why don't you go and play with your dolls.

_As Milly ran away crying, Tamiya chased after her._

Tamiya:Milly. Milly, wait.

James' POV

James:You cold, heartless witch. Why does it give you so much joy to hurt others?

Yumi:I hope you're proud of yourself.

Jeremy's POV

Jeremy and James' room

Jeremy:Aelita? This is Jeremy, do you read me? Aelita?

Aelita:Hi. How are you?

Jeremy:I'm fine. How about you?

Aelita:Okay. I didn't see anything unusual around the towers. It all seems quiet. Well, for the moment.

Jeremy:You know, I'm making progress on my research so you, so you can come live with us.

Aelita:The key to materialization? You found it at last?

Jeremy:Uh, no, but I'm working on it, it's just a matter of time. Then Xana wont be able to do a thing to harm you. Or us.

Aelita:That's great. Thanks.

Milly's POV

Milly and Tamiya's room

Tamiya:Milly, don't cry. We'll go to the prom, you'll see. As for the news, Jim said it was okay. We have until nine o'clock.

Milly:Oh, its a waste of time. Better face facts, Tamiya, they don't care about us, or the newscast. All of them, I hate all of them. Every single one of them. I hate everybody in the world.

Tamiya:You don't know what you're saying. It's just...

Milly:Stop it, I'm sick of you too, so just leave me alone.

Tamiya:Hey. Its true Ulrich could have been a little nicer.

Auditorium

James' POV

Yumi:Don't look so gloomy, Ulrich. Is it because of Milly? You could have said yes. You know I don't need the prom.

Odd:Even if I was your date.

Ulrich:Sissy really did come on strong. If meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get re-elected alright.

Jeremy:That's true, but try to get Miss World to see that.

Odd:Miss World, huh? More like Miss in her own world.

_Sissy stood atop the ladder, growling angrily at Odd's comment._

Tool shed

Milly's POV

Milly:At least you don't care how old I am, do you? We understand each other. We're not like those dumb older kids who like to run things. They think because we're young we don't count at all. If for once we were older, a lot older than them, they wouldn't laugh at us, would they?

_There was a knocking at the window_

Tamiya:Milly, are you in there? Are you finished sulking yet? We have work to do.

Milly:Okay, okay, I'm coming.

_Milly set her teddy bear down._

Milly:You stay right there. I'll be back for you.

Tamiya:We have a report to finish on the prom, remember?

_As Milly and Tamiya left the tool shed, Xana came down from the ceiling light and possessed Milly's teddy bear._

Courtyard

James' POV

Delmas:Alright, alright, settle down, nothing to see here, everything is just fine.

_Delmas was shooing people away from Sissy. He started to lead Sissy from the crowd._

Milly:Looks as if we've got ourselves a super scoop.

That doesn't look good.

Odd:Lets take a look to see if our old friend Xana isn't behind this.

Sissy's room

Ulrich:What do you think?

Jeremy:A simple short circuit. Too many appliances plugged in at the same time.

Yumi:Yeah, hi-fi, lights, the lady shaver, the curling iron, altogether, what do you expect?

Odd:Not to mention the brain stimulator

James:That is if she ever figured out how to use it.

Tool shed

Milly's POV

Milly:I don't know what happened, but if you ask me, Sissy had it coming.

Tamiya:I couldn't agree more

Milly:*gasp* Oh no, my teddy bear's gone!

Jim:Aha, caught you. Its forbidden to play in the garden shed.

Milly:Wait a minute Jim, it was...

Jim:I don't wanna know why, I told you a hundred times that this place is much too dangerous for children. Look at all these rusty tools. What do you think this is, a kid's playground?

Milly:No, but...

Jim:No buts, I hope I've made myself real clear. Entry forbidden. Access reserved for adults.

Milly:With you, everything is off limits.

Jim:Now you listen here, I would change the way I talk, little girl.

Milly:Little girl?! Okay, I'm young, so what? It's only big kids who can say what they think, huh?

Jim:Oh, so you think you're real big kids. Okay, that's fine. News report or not, the two of you are grounded in your room.

Tamiya:Oh great Milly, really great, thanks to you, it's goodbye prom.

Jim:Now, beat it.

Courtyard

James' POV

Tamiya:Oh, look at the pictures we've taken, they're fantastic.

Odd:Something wrong Milly?

Tamiya:Someone stole her teddy bear.

Milly:And I'm sure it was one of the big kids who did it for spite.

James:That's really a new low.

Tamiya:Milly, you're right, look at this. It's a picture of Sissy's room.

Milly:And there's my teddy bear. Hidden under her pillow. Incredible.

Odd:Who would've believed it. Soon she'll be playing with dolls.

Milly:Ok, come on now. We gotta find her.

Tamiya:If Jim catches us in the dorm, we're in big trouble.

Odd:You go back to your room, I'll handle this.

James:As for uncle Jim, I'll see if I can get your punishment revoked.

I noticed Milly and Tamiya with really appreciative smiles as Odd and I walked away.

Gym

James:Hey uncle Jim!

Jim:What is it, kiddo.

James:I need to talk to you about Milly and Tamiya's punishment.

Jim:Oh no, I am not lightening up just because you ask me to.

James:But you haven't even heard their side of the story.

Jim:That's enough, that's all I'll hear on the matter. Now unless you have other business, I suggest you leave before you get the same punishment.

James:Okay uncle Jim.

Auditorium

Jeremy:What happened to Sissy was, it was kinda weird, don't ya think.

Ulrich:It was a short circuit, a simple short circuit, what else could it be?

James:Well, you never know when Xana's attacking.

Yumi:Well, we better play it real cool, walls have ears. Well, I've got to go now, and get ready for the prom tonight. Sometimes being a day student can be a total drag.

Ulrich:Don't complain. You don't have to get up at six a.m., you have hot water, and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Odd.

Yumi:See ya later.

Infirmary

Delmas:Odd, James, what are you doing here?

Odd:We heard about Jim. Do they know who attacked them?

Delmas:No, for now, I think our gym teacher needs a rest.

_Delmas threw a piece of paper in the trash. As he left, Odd picked it up and uncrumbled it. Its contents shocked James and Odd, who both gasped as they saw a depiction of a giant teddy bear._

Courtyard

Ulrich:Xana? In a teddy bear?

Jeremy:Yeah, I'm pretty sure. He's always there when you least expect him.

Odd:Ok guys, who gos and who stays here.

Jeremy:Its too dangerous for a solo mission.

James:So Odd and I go. Problem solved.

Ulrich:Go on, say hi to you know who for me.

Jeremy:Mhm.

Insert factory scene with the transfer, scanner, and virtualization.

Lyoko

James:Ah ,its good to be back.

_James touched the fire gem becoming his fire form. Aelita, over by a pit, waved Odd and James over._

Aelita:You see that? The tower that Xana activated can't be too far away.

Odd:Well, not down there, anyways.

Aelita:Maybe on the neighboring plateaus.

Odd:Oops, too late. Here come the reception committee.

James:I was wondering where our old pals were.

Jeremy:Odd, James, take good care of Aelita.

_As the kankrelots started to fire, Odd and James dodged, trying not to be devirtualized._

Jeremy:Odd, James, whats going on?

Odd:Laser arrows.

James:Fireball.

_As they attacked, they both destroyed a kankrelot, and a kankrelot fired and hit Odd._

James:Odd!

Jeremy:Odd, you just lost another ten life points.

Odd:No kidding.

_James followed Aelita down the pit, and Odd soon followed, after firing a laser arrow._

Aelita:Odd, James, I'm afraid we have an end choice.

_After Aelita said that, Odd had a future flash of Aelita falling down the pit. After his vision, the three continued downwards with the kankrelots in pursuit._

Jeremy:Odd, be careful, you only have fifty life points, James, you have eighty.

_Odd quickly turned around and fired three laser arrows, destroying three of the kankrelots, and knocking the last one of a cliff, hitting Aelita, making Odd's vision a reality._

Aelita:Aaaaaaaahhh.

_Odd jumped down after Aelita and caught her, then gripped the wall with his claws._

Odd:Oh, whew, we can't leave you alone for one second, can we?

James:Nice job Odd.

Aelita:Odd, I think I found something.

Jeremy:Odd, James, hurry up. Teddy's getting real angry.

Odd:Okay, okay.

Aelita:The tower can't be too far away. Lets see now.

_They started to walk down the passageway, when a megatank came rolling after them._

Odd:Houston, we have a problem.

_They started running, and when they reached the end of the tunnel, they all jumped out of the way of the megatank._

Odd:We found the tower Jeremy.

Jeremy:Great, now all you have to do is deactivate it.

James:Alright, but first we have to deal with this overgrown bowling ball.

Jeremy:Well, for both of you, one hit and you're done.

_As the megatank fired, both Odd and James dodged the laser._

Odd:Now that's what I call a really warm welcome.

James:How about I greet him the same.

_James fired a fireball at him, but the megatank closed before it hit._

Jeremy:Odd, James, it's now or never.

_As the megatank fired one more laser, Odd jumped on top of it and shot a laser into its eye, destroying it._

James:Nice shot.

Jeremy:Go on, Aelita, it's up to you.

_Soon enough, that white bubble engulfed everything, rewinding time._

Auditorium

Milly:Ulrich, would you, uh, would you be my date?

_Ulrich walked over to her and knelt down._

Ulrich:Be glad to Milly. I'll see ya here at eight.

Milly:Really?

Ulrich:Why sure. You're not too mad at me, are you Yumi?

Yumi:Not at all. Anyways, my secret admirer will take me tonight, right Odd?

Sissy:What?! Ulrich? You're gonna go with that silly baby.

Ulrich:That's right, but when your brain gains another neuron or two, maybe I'll go out with you too.

Milly:You are recording, Tamiya, I hope.

Tamiya:You bet I am, this is a scoop.

Milly:A super scoop.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to be uploading seeing is believing in the next few weeks, but also a sneak peek of future chapters (But which ones?)


	6. Seeing is Believing

Hello guys, how is your day going? Hopefully good. Here is Seeing is Believing, I only own James, my very own OC. On with the chapter.

Science classroom

James' POV

Chief engineer of heating plant(I'll call him Phil):Our heating plant uses energy supplied by a nuclear reactor. Thanks to which, we produce thousands of megawatts of electrical power. Here we have the cooling tower, this is the turbine, the alternator, and finally, the reactor. This plant is one of the most powerful in the world. As chief engineer, I'm particularly concerned with safety. And to guarantee this safety, security measures have been applied at every level of production. The plant's design, its functioning, and problem fazes. We call this combination of safety measures in depth defense. I'll be glad to answer any questions.

_Jeremy raises his hand_

Jeremy:Uh, sir?

Ms. Hertz:Yes Jeremy, go ahead.

Jeremy:I'd like to know if an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles, and materializing them in the real world.

Phil:Mhm. Son, that is in the realm of science fiction, sorry.

Ms. Hertz:Jeremy is an excellent student, but he is a bit of a dreamer.

_The entire class laughed, Herb laughed even louder, and Odd stuck his tongue out at him. As the laughter died, the power went out._

Ms. Hertz:Well now, what's happened here.

_Ms. Hertz repeatedly tried to turn the projector on, to no avail._

Ms. hertz: certainly nothing serious, just a blown fuse, that's all.

_As class ended, James, Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich exchanged looks._

Schoolyard

Jeremy:And I'm saying that Xana may be behind this.

Odd:Don't get so excited, Jeremy, it was just a short circuit.

Delmas:Odd.

_Delmas walked over to the group._

Delmas:I've thought it over, you can form your group, the fox trot fanatics.

Odd:Yes!

Yumi:It's the pop rock progressives, sir.

Delmas:But it must be open to anyone who wishes to play, is that clear?

Odd:No problemo sir.

_As Delmas walked away, everyone was excited._

Odd:Yeah, lets hear it for the god of rock and roll. Hey, come on. If we step on it, we can photocopy the leaflets before lunch Jeremy.

Jeremy:Well Odd, you know I'm not into rock, and besides, I want to check on that outage.

Yumi:Okay, see you later, Jeremy.

Jeremy and James' room

Jeremy's POV

Aelita:Hi. Is something wrong, Jeremy?

_Jeremy ignored her as he worked on his computer._

Aelita:You know, if you ever have a problem, you can always talk to me about it.

Jeremy:Weird. Why can't I hear anything? Lets check this out. Aelita? Aelita, do you read me?

Aelita:Loud and clear, Jeremy. Is everything okay?

Jeremy:We had a power failure in class this morning, and the school's electricity system seems to be having problems.

Aelita:And? You think Xana's behind it Jeremy?

Jeremy:You never know. Have you noticed anything in Lyoko?

Aelita:No. Everything's quiet here.

Jeremy:Okay, I'll do a scan. If Xana's activated a tower, we'll find out soon.

_Jeremy got up to leave._

Aelita:Where are you going?

Jeremy:To the cafeteria. We're having brussels sprouts today. You know what they are?

Aelita:Yes, but I don't know what they taste like. Are they good?

Cafeteria

Odd's POV

Ulrich:Ugh, they're gross.

Jim:Odd. What are you doing?

Odd:We're holding auditions for our group.

_Jim took a paper as Odd walked away._

Odd:Hey, if anyone is interested, we need a drummer.

_Odd started handing out fliers to each table, but when he was about to hand one to Nicholas, he stopped, and walked away._

Vending Machines

James' POV

Odd:Lets see now, hot chocolate, no, the soup, no, the soup tastes like dishwater...

_Ulrich quickly stepped in and pressed the soup button._

Odd:Hey, you pressed soup.

Ulrich:Come on, it's not that awful.

Odd:*Sigh*Oh, this miserable machine is on the blink again.

Jeremy:Maybe it's another power failure.

Yumi:Are you worried?

Jeremy:Yeah, I am. I'll keep checking things out.

Yumi:If you need us, we'll be in the gym, we're gonna hold auditions.

James:I'll come with you, Jeremy.

Jeremy:Okay.

Jeremy and James' room

Jeremy:Four hundred thousand volts of high tension pylon? That's not right.

James:You think it's Xana?

Jeremy:It might just be. Aelita?

Aelita:Got anything new?

Jeremy:Well, not really.

_After Jeremy said that, his computer turned off instantaneously._

James:What on Earth?

Jeremy:Aelita?!

_Jeremy checked to see if his lamp would turn on, but it didn't._

James:A power outage?

Jeremy:I don't think so. We have to go tell the others.

James:Right.

Gym

Jeremy:This is Xana's doing. I'm almost sure of it.

Yumi:Yeah. Go on.

Jeremy:The currents cutting out all over the school, and the pylon outside is way over limit, it could explode.

Ulrich:But why would Xana do that?

Jeremy:Your guess is as good as mine Ulrich.

Sissy:Surprise.

James:Oh boy, look who it is.

Sissy:It's obvious me and my friends aren't very welcome here, but my father did say that the band was open to everybody, right? Oh but don't worry, I don't want to be in a group of deadbeat weirdos. But Nicholas just loves the drums.

Odd:A drummer, huh? Whats he play, his mom's pots and pans?

Jeremy:Alright guys, I'm off to the factory, keep you posted.

James:See ya later.

The Factory

Jeremy:Aelita, sorry about the outage, whats new?

Aelita:You were right to be worried. Xana's woken up.

James:That's not good. I'll call the others.

Jeremy:Okay. Huh? The scan has picked up something. The tower is in the desert region.

Aelita:I'm on my way.

Jeremy:Be careful Aelita.

Aelita:I will.

_James called Yumi and the others._

Yumi:Hey.

James:Xana's activated a tower. Get Odd and Ulrich, and get to the factory.

Yumi:Okay, be right there.

_Yumi hung up._

James:Jeremy, send me to Lyoko.

Jeremy:What? Why?

James:So in case Aelita is attacked, I can protect her.

Jeremy:Good point. Okay, Aelita, I'm sending James to Lyoko.

Aelita:Okay.

Lyoko

_James touched the fire gem, becoming his fire form. He searched for Aelita, until he finally found her._

James:Hey, Aelita.

Aelita:Hello.

James:Shall we be off?

Aelita:Okay.

About ten minutes later.

Jeremy's POV

Jeremy:Ah at last. Here's what Xana's up to. Once he's stored enough voltage in that pylon, he'll unleash it all.

Odd:Unleash it where?

Jeremy:Guess, on the nuclear power plant.

Yumi:Creating a short circuit and...

Jeremy:The pylon can take one million volts. Once it's all accumulated, Xana can blow everything up.

Yumi:Nuclear sabotage. That's a little over our heads, wouldn't you say.

Ulrich:Yeah, what do you mean?

Yumi:Think about it. If we fail in Lyoko, the whole region will be wiped out. We've got to warn the authorities.

Jeremy:Are you crazy? There will be an inquiry, and we'll be questioned. We'll have to tell them everything. And if they discover Xana, they'll pull all the plugs out.

Yumi:And we'll lose Aelita, I know that. But we're talking about a nuclear disaster.

Jeremy:Okay, we'll take a vote. Who's for raising the alarm?

Yumi:For.

Jeremy:Against.

Odd:Against.

Ulrich:Sorry Aelita, but I also don't think we should take that big a risk. I vote for. Let's report it.

Jeremy:Well, two votes for, and two votes against,it's a tie, we don't tell anybody.

Yumi:I think it means we should tell everybody.

James:You're leaving two people out of the vote.

Jeremy:Okay, we'll let Aelita and James vote, but it must be unanimous.

Aelita:Okay.

James:Got it.

Lyoko

James' POV

James:So, are you for, or against.

Aelita:For.

James:Are you sure? You may never be materialized. Are you thinking this all the way through?

Aelita:Yes, I'm sure.

James:Well, then we can't fail. I vote for.

Factory

Jeremy's POV

Aelita:We've reached a vote

Jeremy:And?

Aelita:We vote for.

Jeremy:Huh?

Aelita:I don't want thousands of people to die, just to save me.

Yumi:Thank you Aelita.

Lyoko

James' POV

James:There they are.

Jeremy:Okay, I've got it. The scan has located the activated tower.

_Odd and Ulrich ran over to Aelita and James._

Jeremy:It's in the desert region, near an oasis.

Aelita:I know where it is. That way, on the other plateau.

Odd:I don't believe this. Whats going on? Where is this tower?

Aelita:We can't see it right now, but it's here all right. Look at Xana's pulsations. They all converge here.

Jeremy:Come on, you can do it. You can't be too far away. You have to find it fast, the pylon will be overloaded soon.

_Ulrich started slashing at the ground with his sword, Aelita looked around, James was throwing fireballs, and Odd was throwing rocks into a pond. When he threw a rock, it didn't make a splash._

Odd:Huh?

_Odd stuck his hand in the water to find it wasn't water._

Odd:I've found it.

Ulrich:Hmm?

Aelita:Huh?

James:You did? Where?

Odd:We've been tricked. There's no water down there. Just a surface layer. I'll go and have a better look.

_As Odd jumped down, Ulrich, James, and Aelita followed his lead. When they landed, they spotted the tower, and ran towards it._

Odd:There.

_Two krabs appeared, and proceeded to attack the group. One laser hit Odd in the leg._

Ulrich:Odd!

Odd:I hate those horrible krabs.

_As Ulrich pulled out his katana, James shot a fireball at a krab, scarcely missing._

Ulrich:Aelita, it's you they're after, go.

Odd:Aelita!

_Odd jumped in the way to protect Aelita from a laser, and got devirtualized in the process. James then took a fireball in each hand, morphed them together into a giant fireball, and hurled it at the krab that shot Odd, destroying it. Ulrich used his triplicate, one clone going after one krab, another going after the other. One clone was shot by a krab, while the other destroyed a krab. Ulrich fused back with his clone, and charged the krab. The krab got one shot in, before Ulrich destroyed it._

Jeremy:Come on hurry, the pylon is over 98%._  
_

Ulrich:Okay, it's up to you, Aelita.

_As Aelita entered the tower, time was almost up._

Factory

Jeremy's POV

Odd:It's gonna work.

Jeremy:No.

_As Aelita entered the code 'Lyoko' , the tower was deactivated, and the energy stored in the pylon reduce quickly. Jeremy exhaled with relief._

Jeremy:Ready for a return trip to the past, Odd?

_And the white bubble engulfed the Earth, reversing time._

Auditorium

James' POV

_As the Pop Rock Progressives were on stage, they were playing a song._

Odd:Okay, hit it, three, four, and...

_The music started to play._

Jeremy:Great guys, you're energy is super nuclear. You're going to make this town explode.

Okay, that is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Holiday in the fog will come in 5-6 days, meanwhile a sneak peek of future chapters will come tomorrow, so make sure to check that out.


	7. Sneak Peek 1

Hey guys, here is the sneak peek of Confused and Lost. It contains twelve bits of scenes from future chapters. I hope you enjoy.

1.

James:So, you're why I'm here?

_The man just nodded his head._

James:Why did you bring me here? Why did you give me amnesia?

_The man pulled up a screen, with a picture of Aelita._

James:You brought me here... to help her?

_The man nodded his head again._

James:That's one question solved. I feel like I knew her before I came here. Is that true?

_The man paused for a moment, and nodded._

James:Who are you?

2.

_Everyone was running towards the tower, when James saw something flash out of the corner of his eye._

James:I'll be right back.

Ulrich:Where are you going?

James:To find something.

Ulrich:I'll come with you.

James:No. Aelita needs all the protection she can have.

3.

Journal,

I have decided to start writing this in the case of amnesia. I will record our Lyoko adventures, in hopes it might return memories. For now, I can only wait for my memory to return, as I have amnesia at the time of writing this. That's all for now.

James

4.

_James knew he was inside the guardian. He was scared that no one else knew he was in there, and he shed a tear. For if this was his end, he would never know the truth. As he began to lose hope, a vision was put in his head. Of a woman, and her son, but no father._

5.

_As James continued to spar with William, he reflected every attack, and missed every attack. James hit William in the knee, and he bent down. As James was about to finish him, a creeper shot him in the back, knocking him over. William then picked up his sword, and stabbed it through James._

_6._

_As James and Yumi hung out by the vending machine, James spotted a girl he had never seen before._

James:Who is she?

Yumi:That's Julia, the new girl in my grade.

_Yumi then took notice of how James looked at her._

Yumi:Say, you like her, don't you?

James:What? Don't be ridiculous.

Yumi:You do like her. Your smile gives it away.

James:Speak to no one of this.

Yumi:Whats wrong, lover boy? Do you have a little crush?

James:No! Gah.

_James walked away in anger, from a laughing Yumi._

Yumi:Come on! I was only teasing you.

7.

_James stood in the forest, in front of a man, and a woman._

Woman:James, come to us, sweetie.

Man:Come here, son.

James:Who are you?

Woman:I'm Mary, your mother.

Man:I'm Joel, your father.

James:My... parents?

Mary:Yes, James, both your parents. Come with us, we'll go home.

8.

James:I'm sorry, but I have to skip out on this one.

Jeremy:What? Why?

James:They're personal reasons. I'd rather not talk about it.

Jeremy:Is something wrong?

James:Yes. Very wrong.

Jeremy:What is it?

James:I don't know.

9.

James:No! Absolutely not!

Ulrich:Come on. It won't be that hard.

James:You're insane!

Ulrich:You're insane for not already asking Julia out.

James:No way.

Ulrich:If you don't tell her how you feel, then I will.

10.

Xana:James.

James:Xana?

Xana:Yes.

James:What do you want?

Xana:It's not what I want, but what you want.

James:What do you mean?

11.

James:Julia! Run!

Julia:What?

James:Run!

_Julia looked past James and saw what was chasing him, and she started to run._

Julia:What is that thing?

James:A robot, of sorts.

12.

_The kollosus was making quick work of everyone, and James was getting really worried. He had to do something, but he couldn't do anything. Suddenly, he didn't care about being devirtualized, or falling into the virtual sea. He didn't care about his memory, or his family. But he knew that he was going to destroy that kollosus, if it killed him doing it. As he thought this, the final hole was filled, with the last gem in its place. James gulped, and slowly pushed the last gem._

So there you go, twelve looks into the future. I hope you enjoyed this look into the future, and I hope you are excited for Holiday in the Fog.


	8. Holiday in the Fog

Hey guys, sorry about this being a really late, I have just been busy, but here is Holiday in the Fog. I do not own Code Lyoko, only James. Enjoy.

Vending machines

James' POV

_Ulrich, James, and Jeremy snuck out of the main school building, to the vending machines. They all started to spray-paint the side of the building, when Kiwi started running and barking. Jim soon followed screaming after him. Quickly, James and Ulrich slipped away, Jeremy continued spray-painting the side of the building himself. As Jim ran by, he noticed Jeremy._

Jim:Jeremy, you mind telling me what you're doing outside this hour? And that, huh? What's that supposed to be?

Jeremy:If I'd have had more time, I could have done the eyes better.

Principal's office

Delmas:I hope this will teach you a lesson, Jeremy. I don't understand, a model student like you, you should be ashamed.

Jeremy:Uh, yes sir.

Odd:Well tell us.

James:What happened?

Ulrich:How did it go?

Yumi:What did he say?

Jeremy:Ah, he gave me detention for the whole week of vacation.

Stairwell

Odd:Cool, he really let you have it.

Ulrich:As punishments go, you're a champion.

James:A whole week, he must've been mad.

Yumi:I'm sure we couldn't have done better than that.

Jeremy:Anyways, Xana wont get any vacation this time.

Sissy's POV

As Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, James, and Ulrich walked away, Nicholas began to talk

Nicholas:Am I dreaming, or does Jeremy look happy to be punished for the vacation?

Herb:Yeah, sure is weird. You'd almost think he did what he did because he wanted to be punished. I don't get it.

Nicholas:Me either. And who's this Xana he was talking about?

Sissy:Herb is right. It's even weirder than weird. I'm gonna find out just what's going on.

Nicholas:Huh? What are you gonna do? Don't you have to leave with your dad after school?

Sissy:A little change of schedule.

James' POV

Forest

Ulrich:You get to go to see your parents at the other end of the planet. Yumi is off for vacation in the mountains, and what do I get? A whole week of math tutoring.

Odd:Ha ha, to think they could make a good student out of you in one week. Well, I say good luck to them. It sounds like mission impossible to me.

James:Well, stranger things have happened.

Yumi:You're sure you can manage with only James?

Jeremy:No sweat, and if Xana leaves me alone, I'll have time to work on Aelita's materialization.

Sissy:Oh don't worry, they won't be alone. I'm staying at school too, and I'll look after you two. I'll be your guardian angel.

James:Oh, lucky us.

Jim walks up to the group.

Jim:Alright young man, you think this wall's gonna clean itself up? Get to work now!

Sissy began to uncontrollably laugh.

Jim:Alright, go on, laugh while you still can, young lady. Your father told me to monitor your study, and that's what I intend to do. Okay now, get to work, and clean that up.

Jim, Sissy, and Jeremy begin to walk away

Ulrich:I don't know why, but all off a sudden, my math tutoring doesn't seem all that bad.

James:You won't have a week with Sissy.

Jeremy and James' room

Jeremy:I know I'm on the right track, but I need the computer in the lab to check out the figures. I'm going to head over to the lab.

Aelita:You should go to bed, Jeremy. Xana seems to be stable. I don't feel any pulsations.

James:She's right, you know. All this lack of sleep will catch up to you.

Aelita:And you know it's not the end of the world if I stay virtual for one more day.

Jeremy:That's fine for you, but if you don't come soon, we'll be stuck with Sissy and Jim.

Aelita:Jeremy, thank you. Thank you for everything you're doing for me.

Jeremy:That's okay.

As Jeremy left, James tried to sleep. Thoughts and unanswered questions kept floating through his mind. He wondered when and how he would return home. And then sleep hit him. Until Jim and Jeremy returned to the room.

Jim:Don't even think about leaving this room. Tomorrow, I'm calling your parents. You've got some explaining to do. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes

James:So what happened?

As Jeremy explained the situation to James, Aelita came onto the screen.

James:Wow.

Jeremy:Yeah. Aelita, come on, hurry, we've got a big problem here.

Aelita:You're not the only one. Xana's woken up. But I don't know which tower hes activated. But the pulsations converge in this direction.

_Night turned to day as the morning sun came up, and the gas traveled through the school._

Factory

Jeremy:It's even worse than I thought. The spilled bottles contained an extremely poisonous substance. If the data from the computer is right, the gas can even be deadly in cases of extended inhalation.

James:That's bad news if it's in the school.

The supercomputer did a scan of Lyoko.

Jeremy:Bingo, I found it. The tower is seven degrees south in the forest region.

Aelita:Okay, I'm on my way. But I'm nowhere near it. And I'm gonna need some help.

James:Jeremy, send me to Lyoko, and get the others as soon as possible.

Jeremy:Alright.

Jeremy texted Ulrich, then called Odd.

Jeremy:What are you talking about Odd, it's me, Jeremy.

James:Gram?

Jeremy just scratched his head.

Lyoko, Desert region

As James was virtualized in, he looked for Aelita, whom he quickly found.

James:Hi.

Aelita:The tower is in the forest region, and the waytower isn't far.

James:Alright then, shall we be off?

Aelita:We shall.

James and Aelita reached the tower and came out into the forest region.

Aelita:Jeremy, we're entering the forest area now.

Jeremy:Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi should be there soon. Be careful. There are bound to be monsters around there.

James:Don't worry, she's in good hands.

Jeremy:I better go back to the school. Jim and Sissy might be in trouble. I've got to warn them.

James and Aelita continued through the forest region.

James:This is odd.

Aelita:What?

James:There have been no monsters. So far at least.

Shortly two hornets appeared.

James:Here we go. These will be a nice warm-up.

James turned into his fire form.

James:You better hide.

Aelita:Right.

As Aelita ran and hid, James stood, waiting for the hornets to attack. Finally, James made the first move, throwing a fireball, which missed. The hornets started firing their lasers, though none of them hit James. James threw another fireball, hitting one of the hornets, and got hit with a laser too. As James landed on the ground, Odd and Yumi virtualized on Lyoko.

James:Oh, good. The reinforcements have arrived.

Odd:Just one?

James:There wasn't before.

Yumi:Well, I got this one.

Yumi threw her fan, hitting and destroying the hornet.

James:Nice shot.

Yumi:Thanks.

Odd:Where do we go now?

Aelita:The activated tower is over this way.

Yumi:Hi Aelita.

James:Let's go before more monsters show up.

Yumi:I don't see any.

Odd:Guess you didn't look very hard.

Odd pointed towards the approaching kankrelats.

Jeremy:Look, I don't want to rush you my friends, but it's getting kind of urgent over here.

Odd:What about us? What do you think we're doing, huh? Getting a sun tan?

Yumi threw her fan, destroying one of the kankrelats, and Odd jumped out of the way of lasers.

Yumi:Odd, look out.

Odd tried to jump out of the way of more lasers, but still got hit. Aelita was shot at, but Yumi jumped in the way

Jeremy:You okay Yumi?

Yumi:No broken bones yet.

Jeremy:Take good care of Aelita.

The kankrelats continued to fire as the Lyoko warriors took cover behind a tree.

Jeremy:The only way to access the tower is via a tree bridge. But it happens to be behind the monsters, and so you're gonna have to find a way around them.

Yumi:I might have an idea for blocking off the monsters. You two take care of Aelita.

Odd:Laser flash.

Odd shot an arrow at a kankrelat, destroying it

Yumi used her telekinesis to move a giant rock over the kankrelats. It landed on one, and Yumi jumped on the rock, throwing her fan at a kankrelat, but missing. The kankrelat fired, and devirtualized her.

Jeremy:Odd, James, hurry up.

As the three approached the tower

Aelita:You take care of the monsters.

James:I thought Yumi...

James got shot by a laser in the back, and devirtualized.

Odd's POV

Odd:Well, it's just me now.

As Odd and the kankrelat aimed at each other, Aelita sang in an angelic voice, raising logs from the water for her to step on. Odd and the kankrelat started firing at each other, but the kankrelat fired at Aelita, and Odd jumped in the way, getting hit, and Aelita started climbing the logs. As the kankrelat reached Aelita, Odd got it's attention.

Odd:Hey you. That's right, you. Laser flash.

Odd and the kankrelat fired at the same time, both defeated, while Aelita went into the tower.

Factory

James' POV

Jeremy:Let's not hope it's too late.

James exited the elevator.

James:It won't be. It can't be.

Jeremy:Aelita, hurry up.

The white bubble engulfed the world

Jeremy:Return to the past, now.

Vending machines.

Ulrich:I don't know why you insist on getting punished again with detention. C'mon, Xana's not going to reactivate this soon. You could give yourself a short vacation.

Jeremy:Not as long as Aelita stays virtual. And this time, to tell you the truth, considering what we've painted, Jim can't be too angry.

Kiwi started barking in the distance.

James:That's our cue to leave.

Ulrich started to walk away, but he stopped.

Ulrich:Come to think of it, I'm going to stick around. Anything is better than one of Ms. Schmitz's math lessons. Even Jim.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, sorry this is late. If you liked this chapter, please leave a review telling me what you thought and how I can improve, I always try to improve. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day.


	9. Log Book

Welcome, one and all, to Log Book. There is a new thing I am adding, and it's a journal entry for James, at the ending of every chapter. I don't own Code Lyoko.

Lunchroom

James' POV

Odd:Ah, eight slices of toast and three bananas, not bad, huh?

James:Well, considering your stomach is an endless pit, not bad.

Odd:Hey, are you skipping gym class again?

Jeremy:Yep. It gives me time to work on Aelita's materialization.

Outside the lunchroom

As James, Jeremy, and Odd stood by a tree, Yumi walked by.

Odd:Hey Yumi.

Yumi:Hey, look over there, it's Ulrich.

James:With Sissy?

Odd:What's he doing with Sissy? Hey, Ulrich!

Sissy whispered something to Ulrich, but it was hard to tell what, then dragged him away by his hand.

History classroom

Teacher:In the 17th century, all European states were governed by either a king or a prince. They ruled over mainly peasants and populations.

Odd:Hey, what's going on with them? I'm seeing things. Ulrich and Sissy, that's weird. On the brighter side, check out how jealous Herve is.

James:I have no idea, but something's up.

Teacher:Odd? Are you listening to me, Odd?

Outside the history class

Odd:Come with me Sissy, we have some important things to talk about.

Sissy:Hey, but...

Odd dragged her away.

Jeremy:Mind explaining?

Outside

(Good lord, this show jumps around)

Ulrich:Alright, here goes. I'm uh, I'm in a jam, big time. For years, I've been keeping a diary.

Jeremy:A what?

Ulrich:A diary! And Sissy found it, and now she's blackmailing me. I have to go out with her. But if she thinks she'll win me over that way, she's wrong.

James:How could she do that?

Jeremy:Hold on a second. In this diary of yours, did you talk about Xana, or Lyoko?

Ulrich:Well, yeah, and if I don't do what Sissy says, she's gonna tell everybody. I don't know what to do.

Jeremy:Don't worry, Ulrich. While you're all at the pool, Yumi, James, and I will have a look around, we'll find your diary, you'll see.

Sissy:The answer is no, for the last time, I did not have a nose job. So stop asking, huh?

Ulrich:Cut it out, Odd. Leave her alone, will ya?

Ulrich walked over to Sissy, then together they walked away. Sissy looked over her shoulder, and smirked.

Jeremy:It's nothing, I'll explain.

Jeremy and James' room

Yumi punched the picture of Einstein and gasped.

Yumi:Sissy is blackmailing him?

Jeremy:Yeah, incredible, huh? What matters now is to find Ulrich's diary, before she starts blabbing about Lyoko.

Yumi:I'll go through her room, and I'll call you if I need any help.

Jeremy:James and I will be at the factory.

Factory

Jeremy:It's Jeremy here, Aelita. Do you copy? Aelita?

Aelita:I'm here Jeremy. I was waiting for you to call. In the meantime, I was studying your world a little bit more. There are so many strange things to discover.

Jeremy got a call from Odd.

Jeremy:Odd, what's up? Huh, something strange? What bus? Okay, I'll launch a scan on Lyoko, I'll call you if I find something.

Yumi called him after a while.

Jeremy:Yumi, did you find Ulrich's diary? Rats, look, you've gotta find Ulrich's diary before they come back from the pool.

Jeremy hung up.

Jeremy:Aelita?

Aelita:Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich were right, Xana is at it again. The pulsations are getting stronger.

Jeremy:Aelita, the activated tower is in the desert region.

Aelita:I'm off.

James:So am I.

Jeremy:Alright, Aelita, I'm sending in James to help.

Aelita:Okay.

Lyoko

James materialized into the desert region. He started to run towards to the desert waytower. When he got there, he waited until Aelita came out. When she finally came out, she and James started running.

James:Hi there.

Aelita:The tower shouldn't be far.

As James and Aelita continued to run, Aelita spotted the tower.

Aelita:I can see it Jeremy. I've got a virtual image of the activated tower.

Jeremy:Well done Aelita. James, I've got reinforcements on the way.

James:Goody. If our pal Xana is on his A game, I'll need the help.

Jeremy:Alright, Yumi is here.

Yumi virtualized on Lyoko.

Aelita:Yumi. Yumi.

The three started running towards each other.

Jeremy:The tower is real close now.

James:Alright, let's go.

Yumi:No, wait. This is too easy. Coming all this way, without seeing one monster, there's gotta be a trap.

The wind started picking up, and a tornado formed.

James:Found it.

Aelita:A sandstorm!

Yumi:It's a tornado.

The three started running away from it.

Yumi:Jeremy, we've got a problem here.

Jeremy:Make that two, there's a monster behind you. Yumi, James, be careful of the ridge. If Aelita falls into the digital sea, she'll be lost forever.

James:We're trying.

Jeremy:Yumi, careful in front of you! It's a megatank.

It fired a laser, and Yumi pushed Aelita out of the way.

James:I got it, run.

James pressed the fire gem, and became the fire form.

James:Let's tango.

James shot a fireball at the megatank, but it closed. The megatank rolled away, and the storm dissipated.

Yumi:Xana set a trap for us.

Aelita began to sing in an angelic voice, and a bridge appeared.

Jeremy:Good work Aelita.

Aelita and Yumi began to run to the tower.

James:Wow, I just got left behind. Might as well start running.

When James caught up with them, Yumi was devirtualized. James shot a fireball, but missed.

James:Ah, so close.

Jeremy:James, don't do anything stupid until Odd gets there.

James:Alright, alright. I just want to have a little fun with my buddy.

Odd:Well, this buddy sounds chaotic.

James:Oh, he is.

As a ridge appeared, James and Aelita were put on opposite sides. Aelita almost fell in, but Odd caught her.

Odd:Okay Aelita, let's get to work.

Aelita:Thank you, Odd.

Jeremy:Careful, there's a ridge.

The storm started up again.

James:Not again.

Odd:Huh?

Odd turned around to find a megatank

Odd:I have an idea, follow me.

Odd and Aelita started running towards the megatank, and lured it to the ridge.

Aelita:Odd, you're out of your mind.

Odd span Aelita around, then threw her, and jumped over the ridge. Aelita made it over, and James caught Odd by the hand and pulled him up.

Jeremy:Hurry up now, Aelita.

James:You're up, princess.

Aelita ran into the tower. Soon the white bubble engulfed the world, rewinding time.

Ulrich and Odd's room

Odd, James, and Jeremy were sitting in Odd's room, when Ulrich walked in holding up his diary. Jeremy and James clapped, while Odd jumped in the air shouting 'yes'.

James:Nice job.

_Journal,_

_ I have decided to start writing this in the case of amnesia. I will record our Lyoko adventures, in hopes it might return memories. For now, I can only wait for my memory to return, as I have amnesia at the time of writing this. That's all for now._

_James_

So there it is, Log Book. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope you have a fantastic day.


	10. Cruel Dilemma

Hey guys. Just to let you know, I might not write chapters on a few episodes in season 1, because I feel some might not have relevance to the plot, but I will still write a majority of them. One day, I might write them as a bonus feature of sorts, but for now, some might not be written. Well, without further ado, here is Cruel Dilemma.

Soccer field

James' POV

Delmas:Dear students, this magnificent stadium is being built in close cooperation with the board of education. Soon, you will be enjoying the latest in sports equipment. And I personally am delighted, since my duty is to provide you with the finest working conditions possible, and in all areas, both intellectual and athletic. Since as...

Odd:Wow, can he talk. Do we really have to listen to all this?

Ulrich:Not really. You could have stayed with Jeremy if you wanted to.

Yumi:What's Einstein up to anyway?

James:Same old song and dance. Materializing Aelita.

Boy's dormitory hallway

As James walked down the hallway, he heard Jeremy yell at Odd.

Odd:Okay, okay. A little piece of candy isn't going to wreck your keyboard.

James walks into his and Jeremy's room.

James:What's going on?

Jeremy looks at his computer.

Jeremy:Huh? That's crazy. This is really mega insane.

Jeremy began typing on his computer.

James:Did I miss something?

Jeremy:Yes! It works. Odd, you're a genius, you know that?

Odd:Hey, make up your mind, am I a genius, or a creep?

Jeremy:You're a creepy genius. You didn't do it on purpose, but by dropping the candies on the keyboard, you modified and relaunched my program. I don't know exactly what happened, but it works.

James:So that means Aelita can be materialized, and we can stop this war with Xana?

Jeremy:Yes.

Odd:Who's an Einstein now?

Jeremy:But the problem is I get one try. I didn't see what programing the candy typed in.

Odd:Yeah, so? There's only one Aelita.

Jeremy:Go and tell the others. I'll announce the good news to the Aelita.

Later in the day

Jeremy:Yumi, it's now or never, we may not get a second chance. What if there's some kind of bug, I'll never set up the program again.

Yumi:Listen, you can't just materialize Aelita like that, without making a lot of preparations.

Jeremy:I boosted the scans, I've got the program going, everything's ready

Ulrich:Yeah, in your head. Come back to Earth, Jeremy, try to be practical. Aelita's got no parents, and she hasn't got a birth certificate. What's more, she's not enrolled in any school, okay, that's no biggie, but all that together means she doesn't exist in our world.

Odd:Imagine, "Hello, I'm Aelita. I came here from a virtual reality." That's a one way ticket to the nuthouse.

James:Jeremy, I know you have waited ages for this, we all have. But without preparing enough, it won't matter.

Aelita:You know Jeremy, it doesn't have to be today, I can wait.

Jeremy:Well, what do we do now?

Yumi:I can put her up at my house, my folks wouldn't mind.

Ulrich:And you can plug in to the city hall computers, and create a phony identity for her. Find her a new name, all the stuff she needs.

Odd:Then, you just have to enroll her at our school. And try to put her in our class, that'd be really cool, huh?

Jeremy:Okay, we'll get started first thing tomorrow.

Unknown

Nothing but a white void existed as far as the eye could see.

?:Humph. You humans are pathetic. Always harming each other. It's in your nature to destroy yourselves. You don't even need my help.

James:Who's there.

?:Pay attention...

The voice was cut off.

Xana:James.

James:Xana?

Xana:Yes.

James:What do you want?

Xana:It's not what I want, but what you want.

James:What do you mean?

Xana started to fade.

Xana:I do not have much time. Heed my warning. Do no...de...on...

Xana disappeared.

Jeremy and James' room

Jeremy was shaking James.

Jeremy:Wake up!

James:What's going on?

Jeremy:Xana's attacking!

James:We need to warn the others.

Jeremy:Right.

Odd and Ulrich's room

As Ulrich and Odd slept the night away, Jeremy and James burst in the room.

Jeremy:Odd, wake up, Xana's attacking! Odd, wake up!

James:Get up guys!

Odd woke up groggily.

Odd:What? What did you say about carp attacking?

James:It's Xana.

Jeremy:Ulrich get up!

Jeremy shook Ulrich to wake him up.

Jeremy:It's a Xana alert!

Ulrich sat up and pulled out his earplugs.

Ulrich:What did you say?

Jeremy:I said it's a Xana alert, Xana's attacking!

Odd:Hey, you always sleep with those things in your ears?

Ulrich:Yeah Odd, always. And one of these days I'll tell you why.

James:Can we discuss this at a less urgent time? Xana's attacking, and this time, he pulled out the big guns.

Schoolyard

As Odd, Ulrich, James, and Jeremy ran to the factory, they saw the bulldozers.

Odd:No need to look any further guys. This time he picked a real winner. He's attacking us with bulldozers. Nice going Xana, how subtle can you get.

Ulrich:Jeremy and James, rush over to the lab and call Yumi, Odd and I are going to try and stop these monsters.

Sewers

As Jeremy and James rushed through the sewers, Jeremy called Yumi.

Jeremy:Come on Yumi, we really need you. Xana's attacking with bulldozers. The ones the principal talked about today.

Factory

Jeremy:Keep your eyes open Aelita, you never know where Xana's monsters might be hiding.

Aelita:Don't worry Jeremy, no enemy in sight for the moment. But the pulse beats are getting stronger, the activated tower can't be too far away.

Odd came out of the elevator.

Jeremy:Aelita, don't worry, Odd and James will be there soon. And now let's hope that Yumi and Ulrich are on their way.

Odd:Ulrich? He's on the bulldozer, trying to find out what Xana's up to.

Jeremy called Ulrich.

Jeremy:Ulrich, do you read me?

Ulrich:Bad news Jeremy. I'm on the riverbank, and I'm afraid Xana's target is the factory.

Jeremy:That's gotta be it. If Xana manages to destroy our factory, we can say goodbye to our equipment. No more computer meaning no more communication with Aelita.

Odd:Don't forget about the scans, without them, no more transfers to Lyoko. And that means total victory for Xana.

James:Then we can't fail. We need to hurry to get that tower deactivated.

Lyoko

As James and Odd were virtualized on Lyoko, they started to look around for Aelita and any monsters, when she came out from behind a tree.

Aelita:Hello, Odd. You're looking stressed.

Odd:No, I'm okay Aelita. It's just I never know what I'm gonna find when I come here.

Aelita:Come with me. The activated tower's this way.

James:Lead the way.

The three ran towards the tower until they came upon a crossroad.

Aelita:That way.

Odd:Talk about a reception committee.

Aelita:Usually roachsters move in groups of five.

The three looked around as the rest of the kankrelats joined in.

Odd:Wow, and it looks like the committee is at full strength. Hello roachsters, now which one of you wants to be first?

As the roachsters fired, James and Odd dodged most of the lasers. James touched the fire gem, and became his fire form. Odd got shot, and getting up, a kankrelat shot through his legs, and hit Aelita.

Odd fired a laser arrow at one, and James shot a fireball at another, both hitting. After a bit of more dodging, Odd got hit again.

Jeremy:Hey, would you cool it, huh Odd? Your mission is to protect Aelita, remember?

Odd:You want to trade places Jeremy?

Jeremy:Odd, you've used up four of your ten arrows.

Odd:Here comes three more. Laser arrow.

He fired the three arrows, and destroyed the kankrelat blocking the path, and the three ran, with the kankrelats in pursuit.

Odd:Jeremy, we're starting to get a little lonely out here.

James:Is Yumi here yet?

Jeremy:Okay guys, Yumi's on her way. As for Ulrich, let's just say he's fast asleep.

James:At a time like this?

Odd:He is? That must be tough, without his earplugs.

Jeremy:Odd, figure out a way to slow down the roachsters, you're way ahead of Yumi.

James:You two run, I'll stall the roachsters.

As Odd and Aelita ran towards the tower, James turned around and fired a fireball, narrowly missing a kankrelat. The kankrelats shot and hit James twice. He ran to cover.

James:Jeremy, how many life points do I have?

Jeremy:Thirty, hang on, Yumi is almost there.

James:This is no time to get hit.

James emerged from cover, and started throwing fireballs at the kankrelats. He managed to destroy one before they opened fire. He got hit again, then went back into cover. Odd came back, and destroyed one of the kankrelats.

James:I thought you were with Aelita.

Odd:You look like you could use some help.

Odd got a future flash before James started talking again.

James:Let's just destroy this last one before...

The kankrelat shot and devirtualized Odd.

Yumi:No!

Yumi threw her fan at the kankrelat, and destroyed it.

James:Thanks for the help.

Yumi:Jeremy, it's game over for Odd.

James noticed something sparkle. Intrigued, he walked towards it slowly. When he got to it, he noticed it was a gem. He picked it up, and fit it into one of the holed on his chest. It glowed for a second, then turned blue. James pushed it in, felt a little pain, and changed completely. His hair turned blue, and was shaped like a wave, and his armor was an even darker shade of blue. On his waist was a whip, made of water.

Yumi:What just?

James:Another power I guess.

Jeremy:James, you lost ten life points, what happened?

James:I found another power, and changed into it. I guess changing from power to power costs me.

Jeremy:Look, I don't want to stress you out or anything, but if the scans are destroyed, you two are on a one way trip.

Yumi:No problem, I'll hurry. I wouldn't mind a little nap before class.

Jeremy talked to Odd for a second, and Odd explained about Yumi, and how he saw her fall into the digital sea.

Jeremy:Hey Yumi.

Yumi:I heard him.

James:Well, I won't let it happen as long as I stand.

James and Yumi then hurried to get to Aelita.

When they got there, Aelita was being shot at by a megatank. James and Yumi rammed into the megatank to sway its laser. They do so, and knock it into the digital sea. Yumi grabs onto a ledge, but James fails to do so. He begins to fall, and something comes to his head.

Unknown location

Unknown POV

A young boy, looking to be eight years old, walks down the street. He's muttering to himself, with a look of loathing in his face.

?:He is so mean. I'll never forgive him. Stupid Joel.

Lyoko

_That was weird. What was that?_

As James was trying to think his way out, he remembered that pain he felt earlier. He presses the fire gem, and is devirtualized.

Factory

As James exited the scanner, he sighed from relief, then realized that Yumi was still in trouble. He felt suddenly sick, and then the return trip came.

Supercomputer room

Jeremy:I never would have thought it was possible. For one of us to become...

Ulrich:It's all my fault. If I had been faster, she would still be here.

James:You can't take the blame. I should have devirtualized her while I could.

Aelita:But there is a solution, and Jeremy knows what it is.

Jeremy:The materialization program. It's operational, but Aelita has to give up her place to Yumi.

Ulrich:Can you bring Yumi back here?

Jeremy:Yes, but I can only materialize one person. One and only one.

Aelita:Then choose Yumi. She's part of your world already. It's okay, I can wait a little longer.

Jeremy:Okay Aelita. But first of all, I need to track down Yumi in the digital void.

Scanner room

Ulrich, James, and Odd wait for Yumi to appear in the scanner. When she does, they catch her when she falls out.

Ulrich:It's alright Yumi, you're gonna be okay.

Odd:Welcome home.

Yumi:But, how did you get me back here.

James:Aelita gave up the materialization for you.

Sewers

As Jeremy went along the sewers, everyone caught up with him.

Odd:Hey Jeremy, want some candy?

Jeremy:Hey, what are you doing with that? It's mine.

Odd:Oh yeah, I guess it is. Okay, no problemo, here you go.

Yumi:Come on, have one. Candy can fix anything. Even a broken heart.

Jeremy:If you say so.

_Journal,_

_Unusual events have happened over the last few days. I've been having daydreams, both on and off Lyoko. They're starting to have an effect on me. I do now however have a new power on Lyoko. It is the power of water, and I have a whip made of water. Yumi was almost lost, if not for the materialization program. But Aelita had to give up her place. Jeremy was heartbroken, but I think we cheered him up a little. Everyone knows he can do this, but sometimes I think he wonders if he can. In one of my dreams, a person named Joel was mentioned, but I don't know anything more, except someone has a great hatred for him._

_James_

So there it is, Cruel Dilemma. Sorry this took a bit too long, but I was a bit behind in schoolwork, but now I have some time, so I will be writing more, and putting up some more chapters. So, thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day.


	11. Image Problem

Hey everybody, welcome to Image Problem. Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter recently, I was just taking a break for Christmas, but now I am back. I only own James, enjoy the chapter.

Vending machines

James' POV

Odd ordered hot chocolate from the machine. He took a sip, and got a look of disgust on his face.

Odd:Hey, what's wrong with the hot chocolate today? It tastes like dirty sweat socks, and an old pair of sneakers.

Ulrich:Odd, the gourmet.

Sissy:Yoohoo. Hey Ulrich. Yoohoo. Yoohoo.

Odd:Well, what do ya know. Your fan club.

James:Gee willikers, I wonder what she wants this time.

Odd threw away his hot chocolate, right as Sissy entered.

Sissy:I don't believe it. Your darling Yumi has deserted you for once.

Odd:Like your brain. It deserted you a long time ago.

Odd's comment made Ulrich and James laugh, while it made Sissy scowl at Odd. Ulrich then got a phone call.

Ulrich:Hello? Oh, it's you Jeremy.

Sissy inserted a quarter into the machine.

Odd:I recommend the hot chocolate. Take my word for it.

Ulrich:Mhm. What?

Infirmary

Ulrich and Odd were lowering Yumi onto the bed.

Jeremy:Okay, that's it, easy does it.

Yolanda:Well then, what happened to her?

Jeremy:Well, she started feeling sick. During recess.

Odd:It's because she's been studying too hard. Our teachers give us way too much homework.

Yolanda:Alright, I'll take care of her. Now back to class, all of you.

No one moved.

Yolanda:You heard what I said, now go on, move.

Outside the Lunchroom

Ulrich:Are you sure she wasn't hit by a laser? Maybe there was a megatank somewhere?

Jeremy:No, no. I would have seen it on the screen. She still had all her life points when she was devirtualized.

Ulrich:Well in any case, something abnormal happened.

Jeremy:Yeah, that's for sure. The proof is she passed out in the scanner. The return trip is usually pretty easy.

Odd:That's what you think. You ought to try it one of these days. You'll love it.

Ulrich:Yumi!

Odd:Guess you're feeling better, huh?

James:What happened? How were you devirtualized?

Ulrich:You had us scared.

Jeremy:Tell us what happened.

Yumi turned to walk away, but Ulrich grabbed her shoulder.

Ulrich:You sure you're okay?

Yumi:Yeah, I'm just tired.

Jeremy:Yumi, tell us what happened on Lyoko.

Yumi:Nothing, you hear? Come on, let's go over to the factory now.

James:You can't be serious. You're injured.

_Something is wrong with her._

Odd:Hey, listen. We've got more important things to do. Like eating, for example.

Yumi just walked away, with Odd following her.

Ulrich:What about Aelita? Is she safe?

Jeremy:Yeah, I hope so. I told her to stay in the tower.

Lunchroom

Jeremy:And you really can't remember what happened?

Yumi:No, nothing.

Ulrich:Do you think it could've come from the scanners? A bug or something like that?

Odd:Unless it's Xana trying out a new way of attacking.

Jeremy:I haven't the slightest idea. I'm wondering if all these transfers are becoming a health problem.

Odd:Hey, do I smell fish, or just cheap perfume?

Sissy:You're such a riot. Ulrich, what do you say we get together after school, huh?

Ulrich:Get together with you? Very tempting, but, not.

Everyone but Sissy and Yumi laughed.

Sissy:You're showing off because Yumi's here, huh? Mademoiselle likes to keep the competition as far away as she can.

Yumi:That's not true. Why don't you go out with her? She's really pretty.

Everyone at the table was surprised by Yumi's comment.

_There is no denying it now. Something's wrong._

Suddenly, the room goes dark, and it seems as if time itself has stopped. A shaddowy figure approaches James. He then unfreezes James from this effect.

?:Hello there.

James:Who are you? What have you done?

?:No one of importance. Just an ally in your little fight with Xana.

James:If you're an ally, you do have importance.

?:True enough. You can call me Smith.

James:If you're here now, does that mean?

Smith:I am here to confirm your suspicions. Go to the factory, and tell Aelita to find out what infected Yumi.

James:I knew it. Thanks.

Smith:No worries. You will see me in the future.

As Smith disappeared, time continued from where it stopped.

Sissy:Hey, you wouldn't be trying to make fun of me, would you?

Yumi just looked at Sissy.

Sissy:No? Huh, great, thanks a lot Yumi. Ulrich, I'll be waiting for you in the park after school. Ciao.

Ulrich:Hey, what are you trying to pull anyway, huh?

Yumi:Nothing, go on, go out with her, she's been waiting for this for ages, go on.

As Yumi finished speaking, Delmas walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

Delmas:Miss Ishyama, come to my office right now.

_I need to go to the factory._

Factory

As James went to the supercomputer, he put on the headset, and spoke to Aelita.

James:Aelita? It's James.

Aelita:What is it?

James:Yumi's been acting strange since she was last devirtualized, have you noticed anything strange?

Aelita:There was a strange orange orb at the top of the hill where the tower I'm in is located.

James:Can you get a closer look?

Aelita:No, it's guarded by roachsters.

James:Alright, I'll go get Jeremy.

Jeremy and James' room

James:Jeremy!

As James walked into his room, he saw Yumi.

Yumi:Hello.

James:Where's Jeremy?

Yumi:Oh, he left.

James:Okay, I'll go look for him.

Yumi:Why would you do that?

**Smith:Be careful.**

**James:Are you in my mind?**

**Smith:Yes. It's quite comfy.**

**James:Why are you in my mind?**

**Smith:Just to help you.**

**James:Ugh, fine.**

**Smith:What's wrong? Am I not a good roommate?**

**James:It's just roommates don't typically live in my head.**

**Smith:Well, I'll just go now, but be careful.**

**James:Fine.**

James:I just need to talk to him.

Yumi:I think you know.

James:What? Know what?

Yumi struck James, knocking him out.

James' mind

Smith:Now that wasn't careful.

James:Ha ha, I've got a comedian in my head.

Smith:Well, now you've done it.

James:I'm sorry if I'm not as powerful as a psychopathic virus.

Smith:All is forgiven.

James and Jeremy's room

Jeremy's POV

Ulrich:What do you think this phenomenon is?

Jeremy:I don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I have no idea. Aelita's checking it out. It could be Xana's doing.

Jeremy inserted his key into the lock.

Jeremy:Oh no, I forgot to lock the door.

As the three walk in, they see Jeremy's equipment broken, and James unconscious on the floor.

Jeremy:James. And my equipment.

Ulrich:You think Sissy's behind this?

Jeremy:Why would she want to do it?

Odd:Hey, maybe it's Herve. He sure was mad today.

Jeremy:Wait. Who was the last one to leave this room?

Ulrich:Oh no. No, that's impossible, not Yumi.

Odd:You gotta admit, she's been acting weird lately.

Ulrich:Okay, Yumi hasn't been herself lately, that's right, but still, the enemy is Xana. Jeremy's right, Xana's launched an attack. And I'm sure all this other stuff is to distract us while he's calmly and quietly getting rid of Aelita. And I'm positive James found out.

Jeremy:Aelita. She's all alone on Lyoko, and we can't get to her.

Yumi walked up.

Yumi:Are we going to the scanner room?

Jeremy:Yeah, let's go. But we need to get James to the infirmary first.

James' mind

James' POV

Smith:So, you wanna play chess?

James:Well, my unconscious body is laying god knows where, my friends are in great danger, and you want to play chess?

Smith:So is that a no, or do you want to play something else?

James:I want to know if my friends are okay.

Smith:Relax, they're fine.

James:How do you know that?

Smith:Here.

Smith pulled up a screen showing his friends.

James:If you could do this the entire time, why not show me Xana was attacking in the first place.

Smith:I get interference from your brain, news are slow.

James:How does that even work?

Smith:Well...

Announcer:We interrupt this story to bring you breaking news. The writer is just writing with no thought and...

Pseudo:I will hurt you.

Announcer:And back to the story.

Smith:Understand?

James:That makes so much sense.

Smith:Wow, that explanation took some time.

James:How can you tell?

The return trip activated.

James and Jeremy's room

Aelita:That's fantastic. The fact that Xana was able to materialize another Yumi proves one thing. It proves that materialization is really possible.

Yumi:That's crazy. Xana's helping us with our materialization research.

Odd:Back to work then, Einstein.

Jeremy:No sweat. I'll start programming again right now.

Odd:But why bother. I'd go see Xana. He's got all the answers, so ask him.

Ulrich:I wouldn't trust him. Look at the Yumi he sent us.

Odd:Oh yeah, she wasn't that different from the original.

Jeremy:She sure was. She didn't fool me. I saw the difference. As soon as she started to flirt with me.

Yumi:Really? Are you sure? Do you have any proof it's the real me you're looking at?

Yumi walked over and took off Jeremy's glasses.

Jeremy:What are you doing?

Jeremy started to blush.

Ulrich:Ah no. Cut it out. I've had enough of that for one day.

Yumi:You're not jealous, are you Ulrich?

Odd:Sure looks like it.

Everyone except for Ulrich laughed.

James' mind

Smith:What did the two tides say to each other?

James:Are you just in my mind to play games?

Smith:No. I'm here for business purposes only. I will help you defeat Xana.

James:Alright, good to know. So, what did the tides say to each other?

_Journal,_

_I have gained the help of an ally. He calls himself Smith, and he has done nothing except imprison himself in my mind, tell jokes, and play games. He does however help me when Xana strikes. I don't know how long I will have to put up with him, but I hope it isn't long._

_James._

So there is Image problem. I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day.


End file.
